internet_video_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Tie Education
Green Tie Education (formerly known as All-American Studios) will be the educational channel of Dylan Kelly. History All-American Studios This was going to be an animated educational channel that uses entertainment and clones to teach numerous topics including English, Science, Math, Geography, and History. "All-American Studios" was the second name of the channel that is now called "Every Song in Order". The name was created in summer of 2014. It derives from the title of a potential project entitled "All-American Doctor Who", which would be the adventures of an American version of the Doctor from the British sci-fi show Doctor Who. Due to lack of artistic ability, Kelly has not pursued the project further. He liked the idea of the name "All-American Studios" as a name of his channel as it was better than the previous name, "120dog". Originally, the channel would feature two shows. They are All-American News and Story Readings. Before the idea of clones was established in Kelly's mind, All-American News was going to be a live-action news show that would have been him changing outfits and pretending to different people, including a character that would never have gotten a clone version, named "Donald McRonald"; his position on the show would have been wood shop news. Story Readings would have featured a character similar to "Radio Clone", doing both All-American Doctor Who stories and A Christmas Carol translated in a language than translated back into English. The latter was inspired by Smosh's JAPANESE TITANIC, which is a video that took Titanic scenes and translated them into Japanese and then back into English, which Smosh took and made into scenes. Both a modified version of All-American News and the latter of the story readings are planned to be featured on the All-American Podcast. Later in the summer, he thought of a show that centered on a man finding the plans for a cloning machine, making clones of himself, and using them to teach the Internet. The main character would have been able to enhance or decrease certain attributes, which he uses to make a specific clone to a specific area of learning. Kelly thought that it would be a good idea to make this a separate channel for two reasons: #He thinks it is too different of a channel. #If his first channel is deleted due to copyright infringement, he will still have the videos he uploads for this second channel. Kelly planned to feature a character named, "Nerd Lee" and series called, "All-American Nerdiness" in Season 2. However, due to Kelly's ignorance on the difference between nerds and geeks, he decided that he better not use this. In late December 2014, he decided to scrap the idea. On February 21, 2015, Kelly decided that he would do an after-credit short series called, "What if?". He decided this after coming up with an idea to do "What If 'The Doctors' Was a Show about the People Who Have Played the Doctor on Doctor Who?". "The Doctors" is a show were a team of medical professionals discuss a range of various health-related topics and answer questions from viewers who are too embarrassed to ask their own doctors. He decided to make this a series where fans submitted suggestions and he takes the suggestions and makes them into shorts. In early April, Kelly came up with the idea of a monthly or yearly series called, "Adventures of Janitor Clone", which will feature Janitor Clone having an adventure after hours. It was based on Louie Zong's Ghost Janitor. Over the summer of 2015, Kelly realized the improbability of making an animated show that appear daily. Over the next few months, he debated whether or not to change the name and destroy his dream of what the channel would become. On November 11, Kelly renamed the channel to, "Green Tie Education". Series All-American English All-American English would have been the English series that would have been hosted by English Clone. It would have aired weekly on Mondays. All-American Geography All-American Geography would have been the Geography series that would have been hosted by Geography Clone. Geography Clone would have appeared in the country that talked about in the video. It would have air weekly on Tuesdays. All-American History All-American History would have been the History series. It would have originally been hosted by Science Clone, as he would have talked about the pre-history of the Universe up until the formation of Earth, where History Clone would have taken over. It would have aired weekly on Wednesdays. All-American Math All-American Math would have been the Math series that would have been hosted by Math Clone. It would have aired weekly on Thursdays. All-American Science All-American Science would have been the science series that would have been hosted by Science Clone. Numerous parts of videos would have featured Math Clone because Science Clone would not have been able to do the math part of the show. It would have aired on Fridays. In the first few weeks of All-American Studios, it would not have aired because Science Clone would have been doing All-American History, but once History Clone would have taken over that series, All-American Science would have begun. Adventures of Janitor Clone This would have been a monthly or yearly series that would have featured Janitor Clone having an adventure after hours. Green Tie Education The name derives from the name of his first channel, "Green Tie Productions". On November 11, 2015, Dylan Kelly renamed his, "All-American Studios" channel to this. Instead of the animated educational channel, this channel will be live action. Kelly decided that he will keep the same theme of having the series go: Green Tie Engilsh on Monday, Green Tie Geography on Tuesday, Green Tie History on Wednesday, Green Tie Math on Thursday, and Green Tie Science on Friday. Kelly decided that he would try to still do the after-credits series. Series Green Tie English Green Tie Science will be the English series. It will air weekly on Mondays. Green Tie Geography Green Tie Geography will be the Geography series. It will air weekly on Tuesdays. Green Tie History Green Tie History will be the History series. It will air weekly on Wednesdays. Green Tie Math Green Tie Math will be the Math series. It will air weekly on Thursdays. Green Tie Science Green Tie Science will be the science series. It will air weekly on Fridays. What If? What If? will be a series that will appear after the normal episodes of the series above as a series of after-credit shorts. After the first short, this series will be mostly fan submitted ideas. Category:YouTube Category:YouTube Channels